


Flirting

by Gokro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Gen, Genin Era, Kakashi is NOT interested, Sakura has a puppy crush on kakashi, and hilarious for everyone else, cuz he is not in fact a pedo, its kinda awkward for him, really bad flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokro/pseuds/Gokro
Summary: Sakura tries to flirt with Kakashi-sensei. Unfortunately she's twelve, sucks at flirting and her Sensei isn't interested. At all. (Sasuke is happy through.)





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi arrived at Training Ground 3, where he has been working with his new Genin-team for three weeks and was greeted by Sakura's intense stare. 

"Sensei.",she leered at him, "Do you come here often?"

...

Naruto snorted. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the middle of a D-Rank Mission when Sakura gasped dramatically.

"Sensei!"

He looked at her warily, "Yes?"

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? 'Cuz you got a pretty sweet ass!"

Kakashi sighed, but Naruto and Sasuke looked actually impressed. She had already improved.

He regretted this whole Teacher thing already.


End file.
